


Late Nights In the Early Seventies

by turdysevenirishmen



Series: Late Nights In the Early Seventies [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, stylan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turdysevenirishmen/pseuds/turdysevenirishmen
Summary: Rockstars Niall and Harry + Late Nights in the early Seventies
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Series: Late Nights In the Early Seventies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018495
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	Late Nights In the Early Seventies

Harry looked over at Niall, his figure made hazy with the alcohol in Niall’s system. He hadn’t noticed he’d spaced out then and had been staring at him until a slow, easy smile spread across Harry’s face. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Niall shrugged in response. 

“Some kind of life motto, I guess? A slogan of sorts.” And he was, struggling to boot, and wondering why he was invested in figuring one out, the alcohol making him feel sluggish and utterly at ease. 

Harry hummed, considering just words. “How about…” Taking another long drag of his smoke, he then flicked off the ash. Everything about the movement was languid, from the stretch of one of his long legs to the half-arsed shake of his wrist. “Have fun, die young, hm? Succinct and catchy too.”

“Bullshit, Styles, if only the world knew what we got up to in our spare time.” Niall motioned for the fag and took his own puff, holding the smoke in his lungs until he blew billowing rings in Harry’s face. His heart leapt some at his giggles, overcome by the tenderness he felt for him. “Watching romantic films and talkin’ shite. Could ruin our reps, you know.”

“Of all the things you’re worried could ruin us, you choose our leisure activities? And not the fact that we’re best mates, bandmates, and best of all, _lovers_? Priorities, mate.” Harry scoffed and tossed his curls over his shoulder in an exaggerated wave. 

Niall rolled his eyes, hiding a smile. “Why’d you put it like that? And the sex is definitely a leisure activity. Now get your lengthy arse over here, _lover_.” Harry chuckled but obliged, crawling across the floor with the still-lit cigarette hanging from his lips. He threw a leg over Niall’s sprawled out body so that they bracketed his hips. 

“Semantics, babe.” Taking a last long inhale, he promptly snuffed it out in the ashtray. Pressing their lips together, Harry blew, before pulling off with a small smile. 

The high Niall felt had nothing to do with the acrid smoke filling his lungs. He turned to exhale, and then it was just the two of them looking at each other, breathing in sync in the shared space. Desire, hot and heady, filled the both of them until they fell on each other, all gasping breaths and rushed promises; all lips cut on teeth and tongues shoved as far as possible down each other’s throats. 

*****

Niall woke with a start in their now darkened room, goose pimples racing over his clammy skin as the noisy AC chugged on. The nicotine clouds and warmth of liquor were gone, leaving behind the cracked veneer of reality. Eventually, the comforting weight of Harry’s head on his chest shifted and then eased. A second later, his eyes glimmered in the darkness above him, not unlike a cat.

“How does one think so _loudly_?” The predominant time was joking, but underneath was a current of sadness that ran deep, Harry having already guessed what was troubling him. It was a conversation they’d had before, many times in fact, but Niall spoke anyways.

“Why are we still...doing this if it isn’t to go anywhere?

“Things will change,” Harry hummed, the gentle rumble of his voice would’ve been calming at any other time. He instead felt another stab of intense panic.

“Maybe they will, but what if it’s not during our time?

“Then we will have had each other and the hope that things would, at the very least. And isn’t that enough? And things are changing, Niall, what about the riots?” All was quiet, and still after the outburst, and guilt slowly began to fill him.

“You’re far too optimistic, pet.”

“And you, love, are much too serious. Lighten up, will you?” A wayward finger found its way to Niall’s mouth, trying to push the corner up into a smile. “Think about…” The start of their little game, just an imagining of what their perfect future would be.

“A pet dog,” Niall started, “Or a cat, or even, bear with me, a bunny. And what else?”

“Acres of land all around us, so we’re in our own little world.”

“A home to call our own.”

“Bungalow style with a couple of bedrooms, where you wash, and I dry, and we watch romantic films every day because they remind us of how in love we are.” Niall looked at him fondly, touched by the excitement tingeing his voice. 

“Frighteningly domestic, aren’t you?”

“Oh, piss off! I’m just as domestic as the next rocker.”

“And I’m the Virgin, Joseph, and Jesus in the flesh,” Niall muttered. He could feel Harry shaking with silent laughter.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, darling, nothing at all” Niall grinned into the darkness, and he could feel Harry’s digit dipping into the depression in his left cheek. 

“There we go, sunshine, knew you had one in you.”

“ _Harold_.”

“Just Harry, thank you very much.” 

“Cheeky Lil’ monkey, what am I to do with you?”

“Spend the rest of your life with me in the English country-side.” And Niall had to laugh at that, really, chuckling into his hand.

“As if I ever had a choice.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series if anyone's interested? As always, comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> I again let everything fall to the wayside in favor of a random idea. Help.


End file.
